


Sultry

by helsinkibaby



Series: Partners [11]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Occupations, Caitlin is a cop, F/M, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 05:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6787705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the Central City Museum, Joe and Caitlin steal a moment as they wait for The Turtle to show up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sultry

**Author's Note:**

> For the one million words weekend music challenge.   
> Prompt - Hot Blooded by Foreigner
> 
> Mild spoilers for "Potential Energy"

Joe knows there are other things he should be doing tonight. There is any amount of paperwork waiting on his desk, he has a son that he's just getting to know who is out drag racing, angry at the world and more specifically at Joe for not only not being there when he was a kid but for being there now. But there is also a huge meta human threat to the city, if not the world, and for some reason, he's been press ganged into attending an art exhibit at the Central City Museum, playing unofficial back up member of Team Flash slash official member of Central City's finest who will just have happened to be there if The Turtle makes off with his quarry. 

He's standing off to the side, trying  to be invisible, pulling on the collar of his shirt and hoping he won't be mistaken for a waiter when he feels a gentle, familiar touch to his elbow. 

"I hope you've saved me a dance." 

The voice is that of his partner, but not a voice that he usually hears Detective Caitlin Snow use at work. Off the clock, it's still not one that he hears that often - a low tone that manages to be sultry and teasing all at once, a combination that, rare and wonderful, has the power to turn him from a fairly reasonable and respectable full grown man to something resembling a hot blooded teenager. 

It has that effect on him now and when he turns and actually looks at Caitlin, lets his eyes roam over her body, the effect is doubled. Her dress is a long column of electric blue, slit high up her left thigh and the flash of pale skin he can see as she turns slightly to stand directly in front of him makes his fingers itch.  A large silver brooch that he'd seen earlier at STAR Labs is pinned above her right breast and he knows that that's Cisco's means of keeping in touch with them. Her hair is swept up into some complicated do that he instantly wants to take apart with his fingers, just to feel those strands of hair moving against his skin. Her makeup is more pronounced than it is when they're on the job, meaning he can actually notice she's wearing some, and it does what he guesses its job is, mainly makes her eyes look huge and alluring, makes her lips look soft and eminently kissable.

Those same lips twitch as he looks at her, those eyes dance with a glint that has nothing to do with makeup and everything to do with the fact that she knows very well what effect she's having on him. 

He swallows hard, hears himself say, "I saved you more than that," and fine, it might not be the smoothest of lines but it makes her smile, makes her laugh as she tilts her head and smiles up at him. 

"Care to prove it?" It's as much a challenge as a suggestion, he thinks, and she continues, "We can probably keep a better eye on the place if we're out in the middle..." 

Now it's his turn to chuckle. "Partner, you don't have to sell me." He offers her his arm, grins as she accepts. "I'm already sold." 

They fall into an easy rhythm on the dance floor, swaying effortlessly together and Joe even manages to sweep his gaze around the room, looking for anything out of the ordinary. He spots Barry and Jay off to the side, jaws set in apprehension though when Barry sees him and Caitlin dancing, he manages a tiny smile. 

"I remember another night the two of us got all dressed up for an op." There's that voice again, the one that makes him want to say damn the op, damn the job and find the nearest flat surface. He glances down at Caitlin and the desire in her eyes nearly has him doing just that. "I must say... you do look good in a tux."

He smiles, flattered, but the memory, not so much of that night because as he recalls, he'd been a jealous ass, but definitely how it ended, sends another rush of heat through him. "I think a repeat performance could be in order," he says, keeping his own voice low and her only response is to step closer to him, so there's not a breath of air between them and there's no way she's not going to feel the effect she's having on him. 

She just smiles, her eyes locked with his and Joe suddenly doesn't care if The Turtle shows up - he'd have no trouble with this moment slowing down and lasting forever. 


End file.
